Masa lalu Tobi
by Kazekawa.Natsu
Summary: Ini kisah sebelum Tobi mengenal Akatsuki /pendek/ooc/typo/garing/ oneshot/ jangan lupa REVIEW!


**Moshi-moshi!**

**Kembali lageee bersama saya KAZEKAWA NATSU! *jreng jreng**

**Ini fict ke-tiga ku...**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Arigatou m(._.)m**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO ITU MILIK TETANGGA SAYA MASASHI **

**KISHIMOTO #plak**

**: KISAH TOBI MILIK KAZEKAWA NATSU**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ANEH, BIKIN STRESS DAN**

**PENYAKIT ANEH LAINNYA**

**Oke HAPPY READING..**

Suatu saat.. saat Tobi belum mengenal akatsuki dan belum memakai topeng..

Ia berkata " Di mana tempat organisasi yang menarik ya? " kata Tobi

Saat itu pula, ada seorang peramal yang bernama Deidara sedang lewat, Deidara pun berkata pada tobi

"Anda sedang memiliki masalah tuan un ? " ucap Deidara sopan

"Ya.., Saya sedang berpikir apakah ada organisasi yang menarik" kata Tobi murung

"Aha! Saya tau ! Bagaimana kalau organisasi gelap AKATSUKI!" usul Deidara

"Tidak! Kalau gelap, kan gak bisa ngelihat. lagi pula Tobi takut gelap" kata Tobi

"Maksud gue, Organisasi hitam Akatsuki!" sebut Deidara

"Yah, Tobi gak suka warna hitam. Kan lebih bagus warna orange" kata Tobi polos #bego kali -plak

"hmm.. ( Deidara berpikir ) ha! Tapi disana banyak boneka loo un .. " ucap Deidara merayu Tobi #muntahdarah

" APA! ? kalau begitu ayo kita pergi! Harus kemana kita? Ke markas akatsuki! Jom kite pegi" teriak Tobi dengan semangat yang membara. Yang bahkan mengalahkan semangat masa muda si Rock Lee, tetangga sebelah

Setelah sampai di markas akatsuki...

" Wow! Goa! Huu goa? Uu takutnya " ucap Tobi sambil masang ekspresi ketakutan

"Hei guys! Ada anggota baru nih un " ucap Deidara semangat pada seluruh mahkluk yang berada dimarkas bobrok itu #plak again again again

" Ciyus?, enelan?, miapa? " kata Pein salah satu mahkluk di markas itu.

"Mi goreng" kata Deidara seadanya

"Goreng apa?" ucap Pein

"Goreng ikan" kata Deidara mulai kesal

"Ikan apa?" ucap Pein #sepertinya ni anak mau cari gara-gara deh..

"Ikan mas!" balas Deidara makin kesal

"Mas apa ?" ucap Pein

"MASALAH BUAT LOE!?" teriak Deidara sekeras mungkin tepat ditelinga Pein.

Pein pun terdiam untuk beberapa detik

"WOI, TELINGA GUE SAKIT BAKA!" Teriak pein tiba tiba sambil memuncratkan hujan lokal

"Lu sih cari gara-gara sama gue" ujar Deidara santai sambil ngangkat bahu

"Huh dasar. Nah buat lu calon anak baru. Kalau lu bisa jawab satu pertanyaan dari gue, lu bisa masuk keorganisasi ini" ucap Pein pada tobi yang sedari tadi termenung melihat pertengkaran Pein dan Deidara yang berlangsung cukup heboh

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" kata Tobi dengan semangat 45

"Aku suka semangatmu nak. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong Siapa nama kamu anak muda?" kata Pein sok dewasa #sok tua kalee *ditendang

"TOBI!" teriak Tobi memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat

"kalau begitu pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa Bebek menyebrang?" kata Pein memberi tebakan

"Tobi nggak tau senpai" kata Tobi agak murung

"Jawabannya adalah.. Untuk sampai disebrang jalan ha ha ha ha" ketawa Pein kayak orang gila #digampar

"Karena Tobi gak bisa jawab pertanyaan senpai Tobi nggak bisa masuk Akatsuki ya senpai?, padahal Tobi ingin.." murung Tobi

"Tidak! Karna kamu sepertinya adalah anak baik yang suka menabung, Kamu boleh masuk ke Akatsuki!" ujar Pein menenangkan Tobi

"HOREEE! TOBI ANAK BAIK, BISA MASUK KE AKATSUKI!" Teriak Tobi gembira sambil nari nari nggak jelas

"Tapi disini ada Boneka kan senpai?" tanya tobi pada Pein setelah selesai nari nari nggak jelasnya itu

"Siapa yang bilang kalau disini ada boneka?" tanya Pein bingung

"Deidara senpai yang bilang sama Tobi" ucap Tobi

"Ah, maaf Tobi. Disini nggak ada boneka.., tapin karna Tobi anak baik nanti kita belikan deh pake uang kas (Kakuzu) kita" ujar Pein sambil tersenyum

"Makasih senpai.. senpai baik banget sama Tobi." Ucap Tobi gembira

"Iya dong, Pein gitu loooo" bangga Pein

Begitulah kisahnya Tobi bisa masuk akatsuki dan dia sampai sekarang masih tetap menjadi anak baik

-FIN-

Arigato sudah membaca fic saya yang ketiga ini! Oh ya, jangan lupa RIPIU yaaaaaaa!

-KAZEKAWA NATSU ****


End file.
